Meltdown
by Mathilda Lando
Summary: Draco Malfoy no odiaba a Hermione Granger solo por ser una sangresucia.


**Me encanta que den especiales de HP por navidad y ZAZ! otp feels attacks.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes involucrados en este one-shot pertenecen a JK Rowling**.

**:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**

**:-:**

Draco Malfoy no odiaba a Hermione Granger solo por ser una sangresucia.

Aunque esa era la primera razón, por supuesto, era lo que dejaba ver en apariencias, la punta del iceberg de su odio: que fuera hija de muggles.

Que su magia, accidental y tan diluida en su sangre sucia, fuera superior a la de él, en segundo plano.

El peor día de su temprana adolescencia fue cuando su padre le recriminó el ser incapaz de superar a Hermione Granger.

Después de eso no soportó siquiera verla. Sonriente, fresca, feliz. Querida por todos, mezclándose con otros magos como si tuviera igual status, paseándose por todo Hogwarts del brazo de potty y el probretón weasel sin siquiera mirar a los otros. Dándosela de inalcanzable e inmaculada. Limitándose siempre a ignorar los insultos, los bollitos de papel y las intensas miradas de odio que le dedicaba durante cada cena. Seguramente se sentía superior a él, y a todos los demás. No le producía miedo, tampoco odio, era algo aún peor: ella solo sentía indiferencia por él, quizá hasta lástima.

Qué se creía.

Odiaba sus pretenciosas participaciones en clase porque no le quedaba otra que escuchar su voz, y hubiera quedado como un completo acto de inmadurez si de repente se tapaba los oídos para pretender ignorarla. La voz de Granger variaba según el tema del que hablara, llegando a ser incluso un poco aguda cuando estaba emocionada, o cuando mantenía un debate en clase. Se odiaba también a sí mismo por dilucidar hasta esas pequeñas diferencias.

Odiaba que alentara con tanto entusiasmo a potty cada vez que jugaban un partido. Y odiaba distinguir su chillona voz de entre la multitud.

Como el tono chillón tan particular que atormentó su mente durante varias semanas y que aún muchos años después se sentía capaz de evocar; ese irritable tono que usó cuando lo defendió de la gallina de Hagrid.

Odiaba que Pansy también la odie. Y que a veces se la pasara el día entero hablándole sobre ella. Hacía imposible mantener una conversación sin que en algún momento apareciera el nombre de Granger.

Y verla en la biblioteca cada vez que decidía ir, que suplicio. Iba a buscar algún libro para pasar el tiempo, o para encontrar un momento de paz cuando lograba liberarse de Crabbe y Goyle, pero ella siempre estaba ahí como una parte más del mobiliario, disponiendo del salón como si fuera más suyo que del resto. En el mismo banco, con la misma estúpida luz intensa del día enfocándola a través de la ventana. Leyendo siempre con tanta serenidad y concentración, que nunca se percató de su presencia.

El día que más la odió fue en el estúpido Baile de Navidad.

Draco tenía un gran talento y ese era encontrar retorcidos y excelentes insultos, únicos y muy propicios para cada ocasión. Era una capacidad nata que no le fallaba ni en las peores discusiones, ni contra el más locuaz contrincante. No, no le falló nunca, excepto en el Baile de Navidad. Odió que Granger le haya arrebatado de esa manera uno de sus más preciados talentos, porque ese día la odió intensamente y sin embargo solo pudo encontrar insultos para el mandril de Krum.

Y su activismo igualitario, oh Merlín, que odio le generaba. ¿Cómo podían considerar brillante a una bruja que no fuera capaz de percatarse siquiera de las diferencias entre elfos y humanos, entre muggles y magos? Sangresucia y extremista. Sus ideas odiosas la llevaban a hacer acciones odiosas, que tenían consecuencias ciertamente odiosas también.

Como el día que vio caer un gorro salido de la nada y lo atrapó por inercia, llevándoselo luego a la nariz, atraído a la preda casi contra su voluntad.

Primero se preguntó por qué estaba lloviendo ropa en Hogwarts, luego se enteró que se trataba nuevamente en una de las patéticas cruzadas igualitarias de Granger para liberar elfos.

Merlín, como odiaba a los extremistas. Y como odió reconocer en la tela un vago aroma al que sintió en la primer clase de pociones del profesor Slughorn.

Y en el último septiembre antes de la guerra, cuando caminaba entre los vagones del tren y lo vio apoyado en Pansy, siendo acariciado por ella, y pasó a su lado sin más. Solo miró a sus ojos unos segundos para luego apartarse, tan normal como si hubiera visto un árbol en un bosque. No estaba seguro de dejar que alguien le tocara el cabello, ni siquiera Pansy, pero ese día estaba especialmente decaído, como venía desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Le gustó la sensación de sentir su corazón latiendo por un momento ante la idea de que Granger lo viera en esas condiciones. Era un Malfoy y tenía los ojos como un lince. Se sentía capaz de notar cualquier indicio de cualquier emoción en el rostro de alguien.

Durante el segundo que se vieron se evocó a esa tarea. Pero no. Nada. Indiferente, se creía igual de superior, inmaculada e inalcanzable y él no podía sino no odiar tales atributos.

Luego su vida quedó desecha y no se sintió capaz de odiar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Al finalizar la guerra odió que la recibieran como heroína en su último año en Hogwarts.

Odió cada día el estar ahí, pero abandonar el colegio no estaba en sus planes. No podía darse esa libertad. Odiaba como ella lo defendía de los demás constantemente, que lo trataban como escoria por razones perfectamente entendibles, y que pese a intentar alejarla por todos los medios ella continuaba defendiéndolo. Como si se tratara de un elfo.

De todos los memorables horribles días del último año, el peor fue la humillante mañana en la que se despertó en la enfermería, luego de una golpiza que lo había dejado inconsciente.

No hubiera tenido problema con eso, porque también se defendió y los otros estaban reposando en camillas cercanas, quizá en peor estado que él.

Pero no se esperaba que ella estuviera allí, durmiendo incómodamente en una silla al lado de sú cama, esperando a que despertase.

Luego lo miró con ojos preocupados.

¿Se había convertido en una criatura tan débil y patética como para merecer la preocupación de Granger, la epítome Gryffindor defensora de los indefensos?

Odió ese día porque no supo si odiarla a ella, u odiarse él.

El día de la graduación sufrió como por una eternidad. Porque se desajustó el nudo de la corbata y dejó detrás a sus padres boquiabiertos para acercarse a la heroína de guerra, colmada de diplomas y laureles, siendo fotografiada por cuando periodista acudió al acto. Y luego de tragar saliva y tragarse el orgullo, le dio las gracias.

Ella solo sonrió y le tendió la mano. Inmóviles, parecieron ser incapaces de dejar de mirarse. Incapaces de dejar de mirarse, incapaces de hablar, incapaces también de soltarse las manos de una vez. Torpemente, cuando por fin hablaron lo hicieron al unísono y volvieron a callarse. Sin decirse nada entones, ella se fue con sus amigos y él con su familia.

Fue la primera vez que la tocó. Cálida y suave. Y aunque se lavó furiosamente las manos, permaneció saboreando el fuerte y odioso aroma del amortentia entre sus dedos durante días.

No volvieron a verse y cuando él intentó buscarla, años después, ahí comenzó a odiar hasta su nombre.

Había escuchado en los pasillos del ministerio los rumores de que secretaria del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica era tan dedicada y perfecta en su trabajo porque evitaba pasar tiempo en su hogar.

Y no pasaron más que un par de meses hasta que leyó en las páginas del amarillistas El Profeta el escándalo ante la tramitación del divorcio.

"_Hermione Weasley"_

¿Como podría no odiar ese nombre? Sonaba fatal. Quizá, pensó, podía hacer algo para remediarlo esta vez.

**:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**

**:-:**

**Haz feliz a Mathilda Lando dejando un review, será apreciado con amor**


End file.
